


Good Boy

by Arsonxk



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Gags, Pegging, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsonxk/pseuds/Arsonxk
Summary: pure smut idk what to say
Relationships: milo/nessa
Kudos: 23





	Good Boy

“Who’s a good boy…” Nessa purred running a slender finger up the grass leaders back. The traced the freckles on Milo’s back smirking as his skin jumped under her hand. He didn’t move away, not that he could since he was tied in place, and simply whined drool trailing down his mouth from the gag. 

The stocky man was tied ass up to a bench, ankles and wrists strapped to the legs. Laughing lightly the dark-skinned gym leader swatted his ass watching the globes bounce under her hands. He cried out arching back body begging for more. 

“What’s wrong baby? Can’t talk for me?” She teased lightly moving to tug the toy she had buried in his ass earlier. The muffled gasp was so worth the teasing she was putting herself through. She walked around to his front and cupped his freckled cheeks wiping away the tears there. 

“Shhhh, baby don’t cry. Do you know how pretty you look?” Nessa purred soothing the shorter man as she unbuckled the ball gag. This next part she really wanted to hear him sing for. 

He sobbed openly then squirming where he was tied trying to get free. “M-Miss plea-please! Too much it hurts!”

“Oh no, what have I told you sweetheart? It’s only too much when I say. Do you want me to turn them up?”

“Nonononono! I’msorrypleasedon’t!” 

Grinning Nessa tipped his chin up at a sharp angle kissing his forehead sweetly before she twisted the dial on the remote in her hand. The cries the grass gym leader made were delicious and she squirmed excitedly as she felt herself getting wetter. The was just something about Milo sobbing openly that got to her.

She turned the dial down when she felt like he had begged enough. “See, don’t you feel good? I know exactly what you need sweetheart. Now, how about we get these out and get onto the real show?”

Trailing her hand down his back as he lay panting she smiled as she spread his cheeks tugging at the ring there sharply. Her light laugh filled the air as Milo moaned lewdly.

She knew the tug made the balls shit inside him and she tugged again smirking as the red and white pokeball anal bead popped out. Another tug and a cry and a greatball followed. She paused there running a cool hand up and down Milo’s quivering thigh.

“Such a good boy,” she crooned praising him smirking as his cock twitched excitedly drooling precum on the floor, “two down. Only 6 more to go…”


End file.
